Fallenstar's Reign: Part 3
Chapter 8: Loss of the First Life Fallenstar's head whipped to the thorn tunnel to see Crowstar and a stream of warriors racing through the thorn tunnel. "Guard our kits!" She hissed at Lakepelt. She leaped from the Highledge, landing on the back of Brackentail. She rolled him onto the ground, batting at his face and muzzle. Yowling, the golden tabby tom shoved Fallenstar off and lashed out at her already-torn ear. Blood spattered the ground as he wrenched his claw free. Fallenstar slashed at his throat, and pulled back hard. Brackentail made a choking sound before haring away through the thorn tunnel. Fallenstar spotted Adderstripe defending Mudkit, who had been out of the nursery at the time. But her target wasn't any of the warriors, as leader, she had to take on the other leaders, not ordinary warriors. She scanned the camp for Crowstar, and spotted the dark gray tom battling with Mothflight and Sparrowtalon. With a yowl of rage, Fallenstar sprinted towards the WindClan leader, and scored her claws down his back. Crowstar hissed in agony, and batted Sparrowtalon away, turning onto Fallenstar. "Why are you here?" Fallenstar growled. "You see, WindClan has a bit of shortage of prey...We thought maybe ThunderClan would let us borrow some if we took it by force!" Crowstar snarled as he leaped at Fallenstar. She landed on her back, hearing a pop, but she ignored it. She raked Crowstar's stomach with sharp claws, but he flipped her over and began slashing at her spine. Using all the strength in her hindpaws, Fallenstar shoved him away. She shrieked in surprise as another cat rammed into her side as soon as she regained her balance. She struck at her unknown attacker, but the cat was too fast, it was all just a blur. Then she felt pain and dizziness. Fallenstar crumpled to the ground, breath gone. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "You have lost your first life." Lionblaze's familiar voice mewed. "Lionblaze!" Fallenstar yowled happily. "There is no time for rejoice. You must return to your clan and fight, your first life is in StarClan already," Lionblaze pointed with his tail at a barely visible small black she-cat. Hey that's me! Wait, I lost my first life? Eight lives to go! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Fallenstar awoke into the living world. She noticed a pool of blood around her, and a sting at her throat, but StarClan had healed the wound as much as possible, and Fallenstar was ready to fight again. She glanced toward the Highledge, where Lakepelt and Whiteclaw were fighting against Duskflight and Sedgeheart. The thought of them reaching her kits was enough to set Fallenstar off. She charged at Crowstar, who was taunting Sunpaw, and barreled into his side, her claws piercing his ribs. Crowstar yowled in surprise and fear, lashing at Fallenstar's muzzle. She threw her head to the side and then sunk her claws into his throat. Crowstar's blue eyes went blazing with fright as he slowly sunk to the ground, losing a life. "Maybe that'll teach you not to come onto ThunderClan territory!" Fallenstar spat, tearing her claws free, blood dripping. The WindClan warriors looked to their leader in fear and sorrow. Lakepelt used this chance to shove Sedgeheart off of the Highledge, which wasn't a very smart idea. Fallenstar heard Sedgeheart's yowl, and then the snap of bone as her leg broke on impact. She turned back to Crowstar, who's flanks and ears began twitching as he recovered. He stood facing her, blue eyes to velvet-blue. "You win, this time ThunderClan scum! But when WindClan ever needs food again, we won't hesitate to fight!" Crowstar hissed. "Back to camp, WindClan!" Fallenstar, Lakepelt, Dustfang and Snowpelt stood by the thorn entrance as the WindClan cats left. Lakepelt shot a hateful look at Sedgeheart as she limped away, leaning against Brackentail. "I hope to never see you again, Crowstar." Fallenstar lashed her tail angrily across the bloodied dusty ground. "Oh but you will," Crowstar smirked, following Hareleap out the thorn tunnel. "Rosethorn, Nightshadow, Frostheart, Graystorm, Foxwhisker and Adderstripe. I want you to go escort WindClan back to their territory, and stay until moonhigh to make sure they don't come back," Fallenstar ordered. Graystorm nodded, and gathered the cats his leader had mentioned, then led them out of the thorn tunnel. Fallenstar watched his gray tail disappear and then nothing but silence, until the rain began to fall. It poured into the ThunderClan camp, and the kits fled back to the nursery. Fallenstar's pelt slicked to her sides, the fresh blood on her pelt dripped to the ground, forming a red puddle. "Come here, Fallenstar. I need to check your wounds." Snowfrost beckoned to Fallenstar with her tail. "I have eight lives to live for, the warriors only have one. See to them first." Fallenstar began to pad away. "And what will the remnants do without a leader?" Snowfrost argued, catching up. "Fine, since you're so intent on seeing to me first," Fallenstar growled, whirling back to the direction of the medicine cat's den and taking off. She was getting tired of Snowfrost's talking back, or intentions of taking care of Fallenstar more so than the other warriors, but she swallowed back her frustration. "Sit here, I'll get the herbs." Snowfrost disappeared around a turn in the cave, and Fallenstar sat on a mossy nest, waiting for the white she-cat to return. Moments later, Snowfrost appeared again, and began to study Fallenstar's wounds. "Who did that?" She asked, flicking to the wound on Fallenstar's throat. "I don't know, it was all just one big blur, then I was in StarClan again, losing my first life." Fallenstar's eyes darkened as she thought about it. "That's WindClan for you. You've had a lot of pain tonight-having kits and then fighting off WindClan soon after, I wouldn't have been able to handle it," Snowfrost mewed as she dressed the nicks and shreds on Fallenstar's ears and muzzle. Fallenstar winced at a burning sensation on her muzzle, and she dug her claws into the hard dirt floor. "Relax, if you can stand a warrior's claws, how come you can't withstand dock leaves?" Snowfrost mewed. Fallenstar squeezed her eyes shut when Snowfrost rubbed more onto her muzzle. Thinking she was done, Fallenstar let loose of herself, only to feel the same stinging on her ears. "Great StarClan!are you almost done?" Fallenstar hissed through gritted teeth. "Yes. Just let me put cobwebs on your still-bleeding cuts." Fallenstar watched as Snowfrost went to the back of the cave, sticking out a paw and gently lifting a barely-visible web. Then another. There was no pain this time, only the feeling of something pulling on Fallenstar's pelt as the cobwebs were laid on her ears, shoulders and spine, where blood still oozed. "There. Now go to your kits and rest." Snowfrost led the way out of the den and called in a few warriors as Fallenstar left. Chapter 9: Dogs! Little more than a quarter moon had passed since WindClan invaded for seemingly no reason. Fallenstar sat outside the Highledge in the snow, watching her kits play. "Take that, ShadowClan warrior!" Rainkit yowled as she pummeled at Hollykit. "ShadowClan? It's my turn to be ThunderClan for once!" Hollykit complained. "No, I think I'' should be part of the game for once," Jaykit growled, leaping on top of Rainkit and rolling her onto the ground. Fallenstar purred in amusement as she watched, remembering her kit days. "Fallenstar, I have something to report." Sandclaw voice came from the thorn tunnel as the ginger tom sprinted through. "What is it?" "Dog. Rosethorn spotted it, but it was only Rosethorn, Sparrowtalon and I, and we can't fight a dog off by ourselves. We need more warriors, quick!" Sandclaw mewed. "Where is it?" Fallenstar got up, shaking snow off of her pelt and meeting Sandclaw near the entrance. "Near the Ancient Oak. Hurry up and get more warriors!" Sandclaw growled, racing back through the thorn tunnel. "Ashcloud, Mothflight and Dustfang, come with me!" Fallenstar called, pacing near the camp entrance. Without question, the three warriors arrived quickly, and followed Fallenstar to the Ancient Oak. Then Fallenstar saw it. No, ''them. Three large dogs snapped at her warriors as they teased it, clawing it's muzzle every now and then. Great! Why did Sandclaw only mention one? "Ashcloud, go back to camp and get four more warriors, now!" Fallenstar ordered. "I'm on it!" The gray dappled she-cat sped off into the forest. "Nice meeting you, dog!" Fallenstar hissed as she leaped onto a brown-and-black dog. She swiped at it's ears, and blood spattered her face, drowning out her vision. She shook her head and then dug her claws into it's shoulders. The dog gave a howl of pain and then rolled to the ground, crushing Fallenstar. She was smothered into it's thick fur and gasped for breath when the dog leaped to it's paws. "I'll lead this one away, you keep on fighting!" She yowled over the sound of howls and hisses, getting flicks of the tail in return from the five other warriors. Fallenstar raced away, hoping the dog would continue to follow her. She took a sharp turn around a tree, and she could still hear the dog's large paws clumsily run behind her. Good. Now if I can make it to...Say the half-bride? Fallenstar's breath came in short gasps as she continued on, and she could feel the dog's warm breath on her neck as she began to slow. Then a sudden fear of losing another life so quickly gave Fallenstar a burst of energy. Low branches whipped at her face, where new scars on her muzzle now lay. The metallic taste of blood flowed into her mouth when a branch had made a sharp cut on her nose. I'm almost there...Come on legs, don't fail me now! Fallenstar could spot the half-bridge just up ahead, and she could also hear the dog's teeth snapping at her tail. Lungs burning, Fallenstar raced onto the wooden planks of the half-bridge. She stopped quickly, hoping the dog wouldn't stop too. But the dog was so close it had no time to slow down, and kept running, and flew over Fallenstar's head and into the lake. "Haha stupid mutt!" Fallenstar hissed as the dog no longer appeared. Her paws ached as she ran back to the site where the dogs had been found. Panting, Fallenstar searched for the dog that was strongest. Gathering every ounce of strength she had, Fallenstar leaped towards it's throat. She slashed her claws across it's black chest, and dug her teeth into it's throat. She could feel the sharp, hot pain of the dog's claws raking down her side. Then slowly, the dog's desperate attempt to escape failed, and it began to sink to the ground, legs crumpling under. Fallenstar let go, her claws clumped with black fur. Her sides stung, and blood stained her pelt where it had streamed out from the slices. "Where did these dogs come from?" Sandclaw asked, shaking blood from his eyes. "I don't know. I've always seen them with twolegs, maybe they got loose or something." Fallenstar turned to lick her side, spitting out the metallic blood. "Twolegs sure are dumb," Mothflight mewed. A cut on her neck still oozed blood, and Birchflame licked it clean. Fallenstar felt awkward being there, but then she just turned to the rest of her warriors. "Thanks for the extra warriors, Ashcloud." Fallenstar mewed. "No problem. But hey, I wouldn't be brave enough to run away with that dog on my paws!" Ashcloud said. "Think I wanted to? Just trying to get less of a problem off of your paws." Fallenstar turned back in the direction of camp, anxious to get back to her kits and Lakepelt. Chapter 10: Jaykit? Snow battered at the leader's den. Wind gushed inside. "What use is this lichen if it doesn't shield out the wind?" Fallenstar asked herself, getting up and shaking herself awake. "Mama!" Jaykit's mewl sounded behind his mother as Fallenstar padded to the entrance of the cave. "Shh! Your sisters are sleeping." Fallenstar padded back to her son, nudging the gray tabby kit back to his nest. "But I--" Jaykit was interrupted by a coughing fit. StarClan please don't tell me Jaykit has whitecough! And definitely not greencough! "I'll be back," Fallenstar assured, walking out of the den. "There you are!" Mothflight bounded to the foot of the Highledge, greeting Fallenstar on her way down. "Did you need me?" Fallenstar asked. "Yeah. Well, Shadestream does, she has news for you," Mothflight answered. The golden tabby's amber eyes were glowing with excitement. "Oh okay. Where's she at?" "In the nursery, as usual." Mothflight dashed off as her sister, Thrushwing, threw a snowball at Mothflight. The newest warriors are always the most disrespectful...and dumb! Fallenstar thought in amusement. She trudged through the thick snow, reaching the bramble nursery. "Mothflight said you wanted me?" Fallenstar asked Shadestream as she pulled herself through the bramble thorns. "Yes. I had news for the clan." Shadestream glanced down at the two kits bundled at her side. You make it so obvious, Shadestream! Fallenstar looked at Owlkit and Bramblekit, they both looked so much like Tigerfur. "Let me guess, you're having kits again?" Fallenstar asked smartly. "Yes! I know I still have these two...But still!" Shadestream mewed. "That's good, I'm happy for you," Fallenstar purred. Her sister could be annoying, but Fallenstar still wanted the best for Shadestream. "When can I tell the clan?" Shadestraem asked. "Soon, I promise. I have to go, Jaykit has been coughing, I need Snowfrost to check up on him." Fallenstar pushed her way back through the tight brambles, and then headed for the medicine cat's den. "Oh hi, Fallenstar! I was looking for you," Snowfrost mewed as the two bumped into each other. "Yeah. I need you to check on Jaykit. He was coughing earlier." Fallenstar's eyes flashed with worry and fear as she thought if her son had greencough. "Sure. That's actually what I wanted to ask you, when you were away fighting the dogs, Jaykit was talking to Sagekit and he started coughing," Snowfrost mewed as she followed Fallenstar up the Highledge. The wind batted at Fallenstar, and her fur blew in every direction. She was sick of leaf-bare, and just wanted new-leaf to be back. "Good morning Fallenstar and Snowfrost," Lakepelt greeted, his head was raised as the kits were all up already and play-fighting. "Jaykit, have you been coughing?" Snowfrost asked. "Umm...Yes," Jaykit hesitated to answer, stopping his mock-battle with his sisters. Fallenstar shot a glance at Snowfrost as Jaykit broke into another bout. "I'll keep him in my den for now. I need to keep an eye on him if anything happens, is that okay?" Snowfrost looked back at Fallenstar. "I guess. Tell me if he gets worse, will you?" Fallenstar called after Snowfrost as she lifted Jaykit by his scruff and headed out of the den. "Where am I going?" Jaykit squeaked, pawing at the air. Fallenstar could hear Snowfrost murmur something, and then both disappeared. "I thought something was up with him, I hope nothing serious," Lakepelt mewed. "Yeah, hopefully. I'm going hunting, want to come?" Fallenstar asked. She needed to stretch her muscles, and she hadn't hunted in a long time. "No, I'll stay here with Hollykit and Rainkit." Lakepelt laed back in his nest. "Hey, don't forget your deputy duties!" Fallenstar warned, she turned the corner of the den and picked her way down the rocky ledge. "Where are you going?" Birchflame asked upon seeing Fallenstar approach the thorn tunnel. "Hunting," Fallenstar replied. Birchflame nodded, then Fallenstar continued out. She breathed in the scents of snow and frosty air. Camp was too busy and filled that she could only smell cat. Fallenstar opened her jaws to scent the air-nothing. Walking deeper into the forest, she bounded up a tree, hoping to see at least something. There! A robin was nested deeply into the remaining leaves of a tree. Fallenstar leaped to the next tree, then silently crept forward. She stopped as the bird looked around, it's beady black eyes focused somewhere near Fallenstar. Once it was turned the opposite direction, Fallenstar leaped. Her claws scraped the tail feathers, but she was too far to get a good grip, and the robin took flight. "Mouse-dung!" Fallenstar cursed under her breath. The impact on the tree branch caused snow to fall on top of her from the branches above, coating her black pelt until she was just a white lump on a tree. Hissing in annoyance, Fallenstar shook herself, fur fluffed out. She leaped off the tree, landing softly in the snow. She sniffed the air, and the faint scent of mouse wafted to her. She crouched low, hoping it was nearby. She checked under every tree to see if it was in a hole. There it was. A dusty-brown small pelt in the corner of tree roots, munching on a nut. Fallenstar jumped, teeth meeting spine. The mouse squeaked as it was tossed into the air and killed, snow scattered as Fallenstar hit the ground again. She didn't like the mouse-it was scrawny and small-but at least it would feed someone. Back at camp, Fallenstar didn't do anything but lay around. She ate a small vole that Blackcloud had caught, and then went to sleep for the night, even though it was only evening. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Hi!" Jaykit's squeak greeted Fallenstar from her sleep. "What are you doing?" Fallenstar asked in alarm. "Snowfrost said I'm better!" Jaykit was bouncing around the cave, poking Lakepelt, who roused drowsily from his sleep. "Good morning, little kit!" Lakepelt purred sleepily. "Can I go see the territory?" Jaykit asked, blue eyes round. "Not until you're an apprentice!" Fallenstar mewed, "But you can see the dirt-place!" "Yuck!" Jaykit wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Go sort the patrols," Fallenstar ordered Lakepelt. "Why can't I be leader? All I'd do is sit around all day!" Lakepelt teased. "I help plenty. Now go before I send you back to the nursery!" Fallenstar watched her mate stumble out the den and summon ThunderClan's warriors. "So you're feeling better, huh?" Falenstar asked Jaykit. "Yep!" Jaykit mewled happily, his eyes were bright-which reassured Fallenstar. She felt Rainkit begin to stir next to her. Her dark blue eyes flashed open, "Jaykit!" She barreled over her brother in joy. "If I leave the den for a moment, can you stay here and not leave?" Fallenstar asked.as time she made Honeystreak and Sandclaw's kits-Oakkit, Eaglekit, Thornkit and Dawnkit apprentices. "Yeah," Rainkit mewed, sitting straight like a stone. Jaykit was behind her, creeping up on her tail. "Good, I'll be back soon." Fallenstar slipped out of the den, hoping the patrols hadn't left yet. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" She summoned. Good, the patrols hadn't left yet. "Oakkit, Eaglekit, Thornkit, Dawnkit." She waited for the kits to tumble out of the nursery. "You have reached the age of 6 moons and it s time you are made apprentices." The four kits raced to the clearing in front of the Highledge, eyes bright with excitement. "Leafheart, I give you Oak''paw'' as your first apprentice. You have lost much, but you have become wiser, and I expect you will teach Oakpaw well." The tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward to touch noses with the light brown tom. "Dustfang-you're a strong and quick warrior, I expect Eagle''paw'' will learn much from you." Dustfang welcomed his dark golden apprentice. "Ravenfeather-you're a new warrior, but strong and capable of handling yourself. Thorn''paw'' could use a mentor like you." The ginger tabby tom rubbed noses with the black warrior. "Adderstripe-brave and strong, you deserve Dawn''paw'' as an apprentice." The only she-cat in Sandclaw and Honeystreak's litter stepped forward to greet her new mentor. "Oakpaw! Eaglepaw! Thornpaw! Dawnpaw!" Fallenstar turned and headed back for her kits. Nothing important was happening today so she decided to sleep in for this one day. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Three days passed, and Jaykit's health wasn't improving. Fallenstar paced outside the medicine cat's den as Snowfrost treated her son. She could hear coughs and squeaks of pain as if it hurt Jaykit to cough. Come on Snowfrost! I know you can keep Jaykit alive! Fallenstar was beginning to get frustrated as silence followed and Snowfrost didn't come out. I've waited enough! Fallenstar burst into the medicine cat's den, and she felt tears well up in her eyes as she witnessed Jaykit's tiny body curled into a ball. "I'm sorry, he never got any better." Snowfrost padded up to her leader. Fallenstar was frozen in anger and shock and sorrow. Guilt filled her-she never really spent time with Jaykit, or the others. Now Jaykit was dead. Just the other day he was feeling great, and StarClan had been cruel and taken him from Lakepelt and Fallenstar. "Jaykit! I'm sorry!" Fallenstar wailed. She buried her nose in Jaykit's soft, light gray tabby fur. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Seize the Day or die regretting the time you lost... '''''It's empty and cold without you here... >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Please comment! I'm on vacation in Greece right now (Seriously...) and I kinda had bad internet conntection (Idk if Sparta is as modern as my California right now with internet...) Anyway This took me a long time to make because the internet keep crashing on me, which made me frustrated (Did I mention I have a very short-temper?) so if you don't like...Then too bad!